Vanellope's First Race
by crazyguy408
Summary: The story describing the very first (uninterrupted) official race Vanellope had after the King Candy cybug incident. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


This day was quickly going from best, to worst, then back to best again. Yes it has been an eventful day for 9-year-old Vanellope Von Schweetz. Today, she met her very first best friend, Ralph. He helped her make a kart, even though it turned out crumby (get it? Crumby?), she didn't seem to mind. Of course, he did destroy it believing that he was saving her life after the imposter "King Candy" convinced him to do so, but she forgave him. After all, he did get it fixed up and helped her uncover her true identity as the ruler of this popular arcade game.

Princess Vanellope.

Being a princess did sound quite fun, but it just wasn't her. She didn't want to behave all princess-y and fancy-like, so she went with another title: President Vanellope. Along with her new assistant Sour Bill, she promises to truthfully and selflessly lead the candy kingdom. This is going to be a "schweet" experience.

With "Sugar Rush" saved from the cybug invasion, Ralph, the giant wrecking machine, Felix, the kindly hearted repairman, and Calhoun, the rough and tough sergeant of bug killing were on their way back to their own games. The random Roster Race had to be redone because of the cybug incident so the game had a roster for today's arcade shift, so the new President was lead to her kart by one of the occupants of the game known as Rancis Fluggerbutter. He grabbed a hold of her hand and brought her to her kart that was waiting at the starting line along with all the others.

While he was holding her hand, she could see a blush forming on his cheeks, causing her to blush as well. "Here we are, Madam President", the peanut butter cup themed boy said as he helped Vanellope inside the kart. "Thank you my royal chump" she joked as she saw him walk over to his kart. She turned the key and felt her kart purr from under the seat.

_This is it! I'm finally going to be a racer!_

"Hey, Vanellope", she turned her head to see her old bully in pink, Taffyta sitting in her kart smiling at the president. "Just because this is your first race with us, don't think that we'll go easy with you", Tafyta said, trying to sound serious, but the playful grin on her face betrayed her. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Muttonfudge." The girls turned away from each other and stared at the floating stoplight, waiting for the green. A voice was heard from nowhere: Three… Two… One… GO!

Vanellope stomped her foot on the gas pedal and accelerated forward past the starting line. Her ears vibrated with the sound of the fourteen other racers' karts were making. Taffyta gained the lead almost immediately and started to fly ahead of the tiny president. _Oh no you don't. _She shifted gears and felt her body being slammed into the cushion of her seat, flying on the track even faster now, leaving the upcoming Adorabeezle and Rancis in her dust. The first part of the course was easy, just a few left and right turns in the main gathering plaza. After that was finished, the racers made their way to the second part of the course: Gumball Canyon.

A jump came ahead; Vanellope zoomed off of it and landed on the mile-long half pipe with rolling gumballs that make it extremely difficult for the racers to pass through unharmed. Vanellope veered left and right in order to avoid being crushed by the gigantic orbs of sugary deliciousness. She continued to drive forward and saw a gumball rolling down in front of her.

She pushed her tiny foot as hard she could against the accelerator, but her timing was just a hair off. She managed to dodge the gumball, but at the last second the giant sugar coated ball nicked the back of her kart, causing her to spin uncontrollably. She skidded to a halt and blew her black hair out of her eyes, just in time to see Candlehead and Rancis speed on past her. _Ah perfect! _

Before she could allow anyone else to pass her, she once again pushed her foot to the gas pedal and drove out of this evil canyon to the next part of the track: Cake Mountain.

Earlier today, she had nearly been turned into whipped cream due to Candlehead igniting the cherry bombs and blowing half the mountain to kingdom come. But the cake must reset itself in between races because the entire structure looked virtually undamaged. Vanellope reached the base of the mountain and began the spiraling ascension to the top. Candlehead and Rancis were in her sights up ahead. The scent of burning candles mixed with peanut butter wafted into her nose. Rancis turned his head backward to see his new president gaining up on him, and fast!

As Vanellope tried to pass him, he quickly swerved in front of her, not allowing her to gain the upper hand. Left and right they swerved as they continued to climb the spiraling cake path. Knowing she won't be able to pass him, she waited until they were at the top. They entered the straw cannon and were thrown hundreds of feet forward onto the track. They had a bumpy landing, but the two of them were able to successfully regain control of their karts and continue to the next part of this course: Ice Cream Blizzard.

The snow made it difficult to see but not impossible. Candlehead was once again visible ahead of Rancis, and Vanellope came up with a plan. She sped her kart forward until the nose was almost touching the rear of Rancis' kart. He quickly sped up, not wanting her to collide with him. What he didn't know was that he was doing exactly what she wanted him to do. He went faster and faster until he was next to Candlehead. Vanellope swerved to the left, making Rancis believe she was once again trying to pass her; it worked.

He swerved to the left as well, in an attempt to cut her off but his kart then collided with Candleheads'. They began to spin uncontrollably on the ice cream covered road and their karts began to flip and roll onto the shoulder of the road. Giggling with glee, Vanellope sped past the two destroyed karts. Now she only had one more racer ahead of her: Taffyta Muttonfudge herself.

Vanellope entered the cave of the rainbow road where King Candy had viciously attacked her and nearly destroyed her kart for good. She shooed off the painful memory and continued down this seemingly never-ending, yet beautiful rainbow road. Twisting and turning along with the track was no easy feat. The slippery road almost made her slide off of the road and would have to regenerate, losing precious ground on Taffyta and allowing Candlehead and Rancis to pass her once again. _No, I'm not letting this happen on my first race! _She successfully made it out of that dark cave and continued driving. It took a while, but up ahead, she saw a red and pink dot. _Taffyta…_

Vanellope shifted gears and rocketed her kart forward faster than she thought she could. Before she knew it, she was right behind Taffyta. She swerved onto Taffyta's left side and came up until the two of them were neck and neck. The strawberry themed girl looked to the left and gasped as she saw Vanellope right next to her. Both of them looked ahead and saw the finish line in the distance, about a thousand feet away.

Taffyta growled and tried to inch her way ahead of Vanellope, but it was no use. The tiny president just came back up along side of her, not allowing her old nemesis to gain ground ahead of her. The two of them were battling for the lead, neck and neck, nose and nose both of their karts speeding up to the finish line as it quickly approached them. And just like that, the two of them crossed the line, unable to tell who crossed first.

The two racers skidded to a complete stop, leaped out of their karts, and their eyes anxiously watched the scoreboard. As the two of them watched, Rancis, Candlehead, Gloyd, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Jubileena and the rest of the oddly named racers crossed the finish line as well and came up behind the two girls, awaiting the results. The enormous board showed Vanellope and Taffyta crossing the finish line, but one kart barely made it over the line before the others: that would be Vanellope's kart.

"I did it?" Vanellope asked herself in complete shock. "I did it?!" The other racers looked at her with shocked expressions. "I did it I did it I did it I did it I did it!" She couldn't control herself, she jumped up and down with complete joy and even glitched a few times, but she didn't care, she won! "You did it Vanellope!" cried Taffyta. "Lets hear it for our newest president!" shouted out Rancis, and after he did, the entire grandstand went nuts, shouting and whooping and yelling her name.

The other racers swarmed her, patted her on the back congratulating her. And before she could ask for room to breathe, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead and Swizzle lifted Vanellope in the air, and tossed her up and down a few times, chanting her name as they did. Her heart sank to her stomach. She simply could not believe what was happening. The joyous racers then carried her over to the winners circle where they dropped her onto her feet. Vanellope victoriously held her head high and walked to the center of the circle where a trophy was waiting for her. She grabbed the trophy and lifted it over her head and listened to the ecstatic crowd shouting. This was a dream come true for Vanellope, she finally had everything she wanted. Life for Vanellope simply could not be anymore sweeter.


End file.
